Where He Belongs
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Zander Smith always thought he was an outsider until one day he meets a woman from his past and realize that maybe he isn't an outsider anymore. AU
1. Chapter 1

Where He Belongs

Rating: G or PG

Disclaimer: I don't own GH

I'm going to change history a bit and saw that he didn't kill that guy in the fire and start the fire, it will make this story work better.

Summary: AU: Written for April Challenge on Soap Fan Fanfiction : Zander Smith always thought he was an outsider until one day he meets a woman from his pas and realize that maybe he isn't an outsider anymore.

It had been nearly five years since he faked his death during the Port Charles hotel fire and left town for good. He had thought about that town for years until he picked up the newspaper and read the headline that read Emily Quartermine dead.

He noticed one thing when he was reading the article; there wasn't once a mention of her marriage to him.

To Port Charles, he was an outsider, someone easily forgotten.

Of course they talked on and on about Nikolas. To this day, he still hate that man. He took Emily away from him and Nikolas didn't think anything about it. He knew when Emily married him that she wasn't in love with him anymore, but a part of him was hoping that she would remember the love that once shared. _But of course that never happened, who would want to be with me if they could have their very own prince. _

To the town he was an outsider, to his family, he was a mistake. He still remembers hearing his parents talking about how much he was a troublemaker and how he should have never been born, that he was a mistake that should have never happened. _My mom left because of me. _

Zander walked over to the table and looked at the picture of his own son. He was growing up to be such a big boy. His son was never going to know his daddy. He was going to think that Lucky Spencer is his father, and maybe that it is the best thing for him. At least his son could be proud of his daddy.

His son will never know that was his real father was like. Cameron will never know what kind of failure his real father was and how he was a drug dealer and kidnapper. No son should ever have to have a father like that.

"Zander," said a voice, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw his wife standing in front of him.

She walked over to him and put her arms around him. He stared at her with this smile on his face. He never thought that he would ever find love again or even that he deserved it, but then one night she came back into his life.

She grabbed the newspaper that was on the table, and was shocked at what she saw. "I'm sorry, Zander. I know that you once loved her. Do you want to go back?"

"And say what, oops I'm not dead."

She laughed at him. "I guess you are right about that."

She grabbed his hand. "I went to the doctor today,"

He looked at her with this concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded her head. "I'm fine.

She stopped for a moment. "I'm pregnant, Zander. You're going to be a daddy ."

"That's nice."

She stood up and looked at him with this mad look on her face. "I told you that you are going to be a daddy and you tell me that's nice. Do you not want to have kids?" she asked.

He walked over to the window. "No kid should have a father like me. "

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You will make an amazing father."

He turned around and stared at his wife. "What will tell him or her when they ask me about my life? Do I tell him that I used to be a drug dealer or worked for the mob? What kind of father is that?" he yelled.

"You're not any of those things anymore, Zander. You haven't been those things for years. Our daughter and son are going to be very lucky to have you as their father, and Cameron is lucky to have you too."

"I faked my death. I made people believed that I was dead. What kind of person does that? Is that the type of person that you want as the father of your baby?" Zander asked.

She touched his face, and leaned over and kissed him. "You are exactly who I want for a father for our baby. You're not that same person that you were five years ago. I fall in love with you twice, Zander. Once when we were living in Port Charles and again when I meet you here."

"I love you too, but I just don't think that I should be a father."

Zander grabbed his jacket, "Where are you going?" she asked. He wrapped his arms around her. "I just need to think about some things." She nodded, as she touched his face. "Just remember that you're not that outsider anymore. "

He nodded, as he left the house.

&

Zander walked into the bar and walked up to the bartender. "Give me a beer. " The bartender looked at Zander. "Where that is that pretty wife of yours."

"At home." Zander said. "Just give me a beer."

"Yes," the bartender said, as he handed the beer to Zander. The bartender glanced at Zander. "Had a fight with the wife?"

Zander laughed. "She is pregnant; I'm going to be a daddy again."

"Again?" the bartender said. "I didn't think you had any kids."

He sighed as took a sip of the beer. "I don't see my kid because I'm not good for him." He said, taking another sip of the beer.

"Do you know what kind of father I would be?"

The bartender laughed. "I'm guessing you are going to tell me, aren't you?"

"Someone like me doesn't deserve to be a father. I'm a failure."

The bartender handed him another beer. "Everybody deserves a second chance at it." The bartender then walked over to another customer.

Zander grabbed his beer and walked over to the table. All he could think about was of his life in Port Charles. Ever since he sat foot in that town, he has been nothing, but trouble for everyone.

He was a troublemaker from the beginning to the very end of his life in Port Charles.

There was one person that he wishes that he could tell that he was alive and that was Alexis Davis; she was sort of a mother to him. He keeps tabs on her and knows that she now has three daughters.

Someone like Alexis deserve kids, she is an amazing mom. She defends me many times, when she shouldn't have to.

He took the picture out of his pocket and stared at his wife. Five years ago, he was a loner, who was trying to figure out what to do with life and now he has a beautiful wife and a child on the way.

He never thought that he would ever find love again or even that he deserved it. /i

"Zander," said a voice. He turned around and saw his beautiful wife staring at me.

"What are you doing here?" She touched his face. "I knew that you would be here."

He took another sip of his beer. "You shouldn't be here,"

"I'm exactly where I want to be, " she said, wrapping her arms around him.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "You are an amazing husband, every time I see you, I'm thankful that I had the business trip that evening when I saw you in that bar. You think that I changed you, but you changed me too, Zander Smith."

He stared at her, with this confused look on his face. "You are always so confident."

She laughed at him. "Being a lawyer, you kind have to be confident.

She smiled at him. "I'm talking about changing me into a better person, before I meet you again. I was all about career, but now I'm totally different."

He stared at her. "Just go home, I know what you are trying to do, but it's not going to work.

She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, Zander Smith. Don't destroy something because of her again. You are an amazing husband and you are going to be an amazing father. You're not alone anymore."

He watched as she walked out of the bar.

As she walked out of the bar, it took him back to the night that everything changed for him, the night that Gia Campbell came back into his life and made him realize that just maybe he wasn't an outsider after all.

Author's Note: This was going to be just a one shot story, but my muse is telling me to that this is going to be a long story, lol. The next chapter will be in the past and how they meet up again


	2. Chapter 2

Where He Belongs

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: PG

Two years earlier,

It has been a few years since he faked his death and started a new life living in a small town where nobody knows what a failure he was.

In this town, he was known as Alex Smithson, nobody knows that he is really Zander Smith and nobody ever will.

"Alex,"

He turned around and saw his friend and manager of the bar that he works at.

"I told you to take a day off. You have been working here nearly every day since you started. "

"You can't say that I'm not a hard worker," Zander said with a laugh.

His manager smiled at him. " No, you just have no life."

"That's not true; I went out with that woman last week."

"How did that go?" he asked.

"She didn't work out, ' Zander said. _How was he suppose to really have a relationship when he is lying to the woman about exactly who he was? _

"Don't make your job the only thing in your life. You need a social life too,"

Zander smiled slightly. "You know that you don't want me to have a life, I'm your best bartender. What would you do without me?"

"I'm never going to find out, am I?" his boss laughed, as he walked away from Zander.

His life was totally different than it was two years ago. For the first time in his life he wasn't looking for trouble, he was actually doing what was right. He hadn't got in trouble with the law once since he moved here. He was able to start fresh where nobody knows what he did.

"Alex, I need you to get me some more beer from the back,"

"I'm on my way." Zander responded as he headed into the back.

About 10 minutes later he returned from the back and that is when he saw her. She was just as beautiful as she was the last time that he saw her. He couldn't let her see him; he was supposed to be dead.

He walked up to his boss. "Have you done the inventory yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

Zander needed any excuses to get away from the bar; he couldn't let Gia Campbell see him.

"You know that you needed to have the inventory done by the end of this week. How about I work on it right now?" Zander responded. His boss stared at him. "Are you feeling okay, Alex? You hate doing inventory."

"Well I guess I changed my mind, "Zander said, as he walked away from his boss, heading straight for the back, hopefully that Gia didn't see him.

Later that night,

Zander opened the back door to the back alley and that is when he heard her voice.

"Let go of me, "Gia yelled.

The man looked at her. "You can't flirt like that and expect me to just walk away from a pretty thing like you."

Zander moved towards them, he knew that he was pretty much safe as she was so drunk that he was pretty certain that she wouldn't remember who he was the next day.

She looked at Zander. "You're dead."

"That is what he is going to be, if he doesn't leave us alone," the man said.

Zander then grabbed a hold of him. "I told you to stop coming here," Zander said to the man. " You are upsetting our customers. If you don't leave right now, I'll make sure that you pay for hurting this beautiful woman."

"You don't scare me."

Suddenly the manager walked out of the bar. "Ron, I told you to never come to my bar ever again. Are you harassing this customer?"

"I was just going to show her what a good time she could have with me."

"If you set feet in my bar again. I will make sure that you get arrested."

"And I will take you to court. I'm a lawyer, "Gia added in. Gia looked at Zander, as she touched his face. " I know you."

She leaned over and touched his face. "I'm really drunk right now aren't I? You are an angel aren't you?"

"I'm leaving" the customer said, as he walked away from them. Zander's manager looked at Zander. "Do you need any more help?"

"No, I'll take it from here. "

The manager smiled slightly. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off? It seems like the two of you know each other. Maybe you can get to know each other again," he said, with a grin.

Zander glanced at Gia. "Where do you live?" he asked.

She stared at him. " New York. D…o.. you know what happen…n.."

He looked into her eyes; he could see sadness in them.

She leaned over and touched his face. "I'm pretty right?"

He smiled at her. "You are very beautiful."

She grabbed a hold of him and leaned over and kissed him. He was taken back by what she just did. He knew that she was very drunk, but it was like no kiss he has ever experienced before.

"Let's get you home."

"Home,"" Gia said, looking at him sadly. "He left me because…

"She then collapsed into his arms. He smiled at her, as he grabbed a hold of her and walked to his car. He opened the door and placed her inside.

"So who exactly is she? Why didn't you tell me anything about her?" a voice said.

Zander turned around and saw his manager standing in front of him. "She's an old friend."

"A friend?" his manager said, with a laugh. "I would never kiss you like that. She is definitely into you. "

"She's drunk. She doesn't even know it is me, " he said, as he opened the door, " I'll see you tomorrow."

His friend smiled at him. "If you need to take a few days off, it is okay. Remember what I said about getting a social life."

Zander closed the door behind him and drove off.

&

The next morning,

Gia woke up and realized that she was in a stranger's apartment. _Damn it. What did I do?_ She thought to herself. She remembers her boyfriend breaking up with her on the phone. She still can't believe that he did it while she was on a business trip. He said that she was too much into her job and not enough into him.

_Now look at me. I slept with someone I don't even know_, she thought to herself. "Gia," said a voice.

She turned around and realizes that she must be dreaming, standing in front of her was Zander Smith.

"Zander," she said softly.

He handed her some Advil. "I'm guessing you had a major headache from last night," he said, as he sat down next to her.

She looked at him. "I must be still sleeping. You can't be real, "she said, as she touched his face.

He didn't know what to do.

"You are definitely real. "

He looked at her. "I'm Alex. I don't know who this Zander is, you are talking about,"

She stood up and looked at him. "I know it is you, Zander. I'm guessing that you aren't as dead as everybody would like you to think. So are you going to tell me exactly why everybody thinks that you are dead?"

Zander stood up as he walked over to the kitchen. "I think a conversation like that deserve some breakfast," he said, as he looked at her.

She shakes her head. "I don't think I could eat anything right now. I feel too sick."

She then stared at him. "I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?"

_Like sleep with you. Not that she wouldn't want to_, she thought to herself.

He shakes his head. "You did kiss me once, but nothing else. I didn't try anything if that is what you are thinking."

"I know that you wouldn't," Gia responded, as she was still staring at him. "I can't believe that you are alive. I read in the paper about your death. I was so shocked that you were gone. So when are you going to explain everything to me?"

"You are very stubborn, aren't you?"

"I'm a lawyer, I have to be."

He then started to explain to Gia his whole story. He had no idea why he was telling her.

After he finished his story, she looked at him. "So nobody knows that you are alive. "

"Only you. " Zander responded. "Please don't say anything. I have a good life here. Nobody knows what I did or what type of person I was. I don't want anybody to find out." She looked at her. "Your secret is safe with me. Just so you know Emily never deserve you. But what I don't get why you didn't just leave me? Why did you risk me finding out that you were alive?"

"I couldn't let that guy hurt you. You didn't have anywhere else to go. I couldn't just leave you in the street could I?"

She then looked at her. " Thanks. Your secret is safe with me. I should really be catching my plane back to New York. . I don't remember anything about last night, but thanks for letting me crash at your place."

Zander wanted so badly to kiss her again. He wanted to feel like that way again. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"You take care of yourself, Zander. I hope you are happy., "Gia responded as she looked into his eyes.

She leaned over and kissed him, and moved towards the couch. As they approached the couch, she took his shirt. "Zander…"

But before they could get any further, he stopped. "We can't do this, Gia. I know that someone made you sad and now you want to hurt them, but I can't be the one that you do it with. I can't do that.

"She looked at him. "I… don't know what I was thinking," she said with an embarrassed look on her face. "I just got catch up in the moment."

She then quickly grabbed her jacket that was on the couch. "I'm… leaving, "she said, as she started walk to the door. He grabbed his shirt and run to her side. "Don't feel bad, Gia."

She nodded, as she headed out of the apartment.

Later,

Zander grabbed the beer out of his fridge; all he could think about was Gia. He couldn't believe that he stopped himself, but he couldn't be someone second best. Not again. He was never going to be someone second best ever again. That is probably why he hasn't dated for nearly three years.

He smiled to himself as he thought about the kisses that he and Gia shared. She definitely was just as beautiful as before, maybe even more beautiful.

Damn it, why couldn't he just forget about her?

Meanwhile,

Gia was sitting on the plane waiting for the plane to leave the airport and all she could about was Zander Smith. She thought that she had gone over him, but clearly there was still a part of her that was in love with him.

But it doesn't matter because they have two different lives; there was no way that she was ever going to see him. She had to forget about him. She forget about him once before, she could do it again.

To be continued.

Preview:  
Zander goes looking for Gia in New York!


	3. Chapter 3

Where He Belongs

Chapter 3

It had been nearly two months since he saw Gia Campbell and he couldn't stop thinking about her. .

He knew that he needed to do something about it.   He walked into this boss's office.   "  I need to take some time off,"  Zander said.

His boss looked at him with a smile.   "You are finally going to go and get the girl, aren't you?"  Zander shake his head. "Of course not.  I'm just taking a vacation."

"In New York City," his boss laughed.

"So can I take the time off or not," Zander asked.  He knew that he was taking a big risk going to New York to see her, but he had to.

"Yes you can, Alex." Zander said, as he headed out of the office.

888888

A few days later,

New York City

Gia was sitting in her office when there was a knock at the door.  "Come in,"

Gia's ex- boyfriend walked into the office.  "What are you doing?" she asked.   He walked over to her and hugged her.   "I love you, Gia. I want you back." He said, as he touched her face and leaned over and kissed her.  She moved back. She couldn't get back together with him, not when the only person that she has been thinking about is Zander Smith.

"What's wrong, Gia?"

"Beside you breaking up with me by a phone call, "Gia said, with this anger in her voice.

"How many times do I need to tell you, I'm sorry for that? I was upset at you for spending so much time here at the office. I miss you, Gia." He said, as he put his arms around her. "I know that you miss me too."

The only person that I miss is the person that I will never see again, Gia thought to herself.   "I can't just forget about everything that you said to me. You're not the man that I thought you were."

" I know we can be good again," he said.   Suddenly her phone went off.

" Don't take it," he said.  She picked up the phone. " I'm on my way, " she said, as she headed out of the office.  She then stopped and turned around.  " When I return I want you out of here.  I never want to see your face again," she said, as she walked out of the lobby.

Jessica, one of the other lawyers was waiting for her.  " Thanks for getting me out of my office."

Jessica smiled. " There is actually someone to see you.  A man, he wouldn't say his name. He just said that he needed to see you."  Gia nodded, as she headed towards the lobby and sitting in the lobby was Zander Smith.

"Alex," Gia responded, remembering to call him by his new name.  He turned around and looked at her.   It was really him, he was really here.

"Gia," Zander said, as he stood up and walked towards her.  "Can I take you out for lunch?" he asked.  Jessica, who had just appeared.  "Gia is free for the afternoon."

Zander smiled at Gia.  "How about you show me around New York then?" he asked.  Gia nodded.  " Let's get going then."  Gia's ex- boyfriend was walking towards them.

"Who is this guy and why are you going with him?"  Zander turned around and looked at the guy.  "This guy must be the guy that hurt you."

Zander wanted more than anything to punch him in the face, but he was trying to win Gia's heart, he was pretty sure that that wasn't going to help him.

"You don't know anything about me.  I'm guessing you are the man that I'm sure that she slept after I broke up with her, you know the slut that she is."   Zander moved towards the man.  "Don't you talk about her like that? I would run as far away because nobody talks about her like that."

Gia grabbed his hand.  " Z…. A..lex, don't do something that you will regret. He is not worth it," she said.  The man just sighed and walked away.  Jessica smiled at Gia. " I don't know who this guy is, but I love him already. You better keep him," she said, as she walked away from them.

Gia stood there, staring at Zander.  She couldn't believe that he was actually here.  What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to tell you that I love you, Gia Smith. I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night in the bar.'  She smiled at him slightly. "I haven't stopped thinking about you either, "  she said, as she grabbed his hand. " Are you going to take me out for lunch or you are just going to just stand there?"

A few days later,

Zander was sitting in Gia's living room, watching a movie with her.  When he moved closer to her and touched her face.  She turned to him.  "We are suppose to be watching the movie,'

"I think I can think of something better for us to do," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her.  She touched his face as she stared at him as she started to take his shirt off.

She remembered the last time that they tried.  "You are the only one that I'm thinking about. I'm not doing this because I'm hurt or sad. I want you and only you.  Make love to me."

"I thought you would never ask," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her and they headed to the bedroom.

Many months later,

Gia and Zander went back and forward between New York City and his home.  This weekend, it was her turn to be at his place.

Gia walked into the bar where Zander was working.  "Are you nearly finished?" she asked.   Zander's boss walked up to Gia. "You must be the wonderful woman that makes my best worker even better to work with.  He is much happy now that he has you."

Gia blushed.

"I can see why Alex would want to be with a beautiful woman like you. This town always need a new lawyer, if you decided to move here.'  Zander sighed as he looked at his boss. "I think my shift is over now, Gia," Zander said, as he grabbed his jacket and headed out of the bar.

88888888

Later that night,

Gia laid her head on his chest, while he was stroking her hair.  She turned to him.  "What happens next," she asked.   He smiled at her. "Don't think about it right now." He said, as he leaned over and kissed her.  Gia didn't know what was going to happen next, but for the first time in her life, she was just going to let it happen. 

"So what did make you want to come and find me, and how did you find me?" she said, with a smile.   He looked at her. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, I knew that I needed to find you and tell you how I love you. "

She wrapped her arms around him.  "I never stop loving you, Zander. I think  fell in love with you in Port Charles, but you were in love with someone else." 

He leaned over and kissed her.  "Shh, don't talk about her right now.  She's not important anymore, it's just us. You are the one that is important to me.  You are the only one that I love." 

888888

November 2007

"Alex," said a voice.  He turned around and saw his boss standing in front of him.  "What are you doing just sitting here? You just let your wife walk away.  You go and find her and make it up to her.'

Zander nodded, as he walked out of the bar and yelled for her to stop.  She turned around and walked back towards him.

"Gia,"

She turned around and headed back towards him.  "Are you ready to come home with me?" she asked.

He stared at her. "I've been thinking about us and how we meet again. "  She smiled at him. "I thought about that too.

He grabbed her hand.  " You changed my life, but I realize something that you never got that wedding that I know you wanted."  She wrapped her arms around him. " I have everything that I want.  You and this baby on the way. I don't need a wedding."

He looked at her. "Your family doesn't even know that you have a husband.  How are you going to explain to them that you are pregnant, but you won't tell them who the father is?"

"People are single parents all the time."

"But you aren't going to be single mom are you? You want me to be involved with this baby right?" he asked.  She nodded. "Of course I do."

"Well then we know what I need to do.  I need to do something that I never wanted to do.  I need to go back to Port Charles and come back from the dead."

To be continued!!

Author's Note: There will be flashbacks in upcoming chapters about how they got married and stuff like that.


End file.
